


A Special Moment

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M, i guess high school age, not christmas themed but a christmas gift to nina, they're separated but only by distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Another trip to the island, another day well spent with someone special. His whole reason for going was to see him anyway.





	A Special Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina/gifts).



**'Meet me at the usual spot, okay? I'll be there and waiting for you!'**

Kozoumaru scoffed as he read that text on his cell for the third time. His messages always gave off some magical warmth, easily lifting his spirits no matter how down he could be. But, he also knew that he shouldn't believe Asuto when it came to these energetic promises of being on time.

(He'd refuse to think that he, himself, had been too excited and had gotten here just a little bit early compared to the usual time. And, if asked, he would deny that he was  _that_  excited to see him. But, everyone knew not to believe his defensive responses.)

Still, the thought of seeing the other boy again easily brought a small smile to his face. It wouldn't be that long before Asuto would come along. At most, he'd be a couple of minutes late, but Kozoumaru knew that boy could really dash to his destination when needed be.

The phone's screen goes dark, showing his own reflection in it. He stares for a second before stuffing it in his pocket, his body turning so he could look out at the sea. He takes small steps towards the fence that stops those from getting dangerously close to the edge. Dark eyes settle on the restless waves that crash into the rocks and the island itself. His mind goes to his last visit on Inakunijima, which hadn't been that long ago, but being apart from Asuto (and the others) made it feel so much longer.

The chubby boy had parted from the rest of the Inakuni team once middle school had come to an end. While the island was a great place and had people that helped him grow, he wanted to continue to be at Raimon, to follow in the footsteps of his hero. There were always second thoughts, those telling him to stay with the team. He'd voice his doubts to Asuto, but the boy had cheered him on, telling him to follow his dreams. And he knew that he could always return to the island any time. He'd use the excuse of undergoing special training, when not on breaks, to see the team again…and one certain sunny boy.

"Kozoumaru!"

Hearing his name come from that voice made it so hard to force his smile down.

"Inamori," he says his name as his body turns to face Asuto, who was dashing over toward him, a hand waving in the air in excitement. He came to a slow stop, right in front of him. The boy had to pause, take in a few breaths and steady himself before speaking.

"Sorry, sorry!" Asuto quickly apologizes. "I had to help Kirina with something before coming here- I'm not late, am I?"

"Yeah, you are." He couldn't help but tease the other, watching his face go into panic and wanting to rush out some more apologizes or defend himself. But before he could, Kozoumaru waves a hand. "You're fine."

"I'm sor- huh?"

Asuto blinks, stopping mid apology. It takes just a quick moment to let it sink in that he'd been joking. His face goes into a pout before turning into a more relaxed one. He lets out a chuckle, feeling happier now.

"It's good to see you again, Kozoumaru! I'm glad we could meet up today."

Kozoumaru shrugs, crossing his arms. "It's not that big of a deal."

"But its a long way! And taking a ship back and forth…" Asuto's face falls to worry and Kozoumaru could swear that his was beginning to droop down with his mood. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"You're asking that  _now_?" It wasn't a snappish comment, he hoped it hadn't come off as so, more a curious one. It made him pause. Admittedly, it was a bit of a hassle, but…it also gave him break from the city, from his own life. It let him escape it, even for a little while. He could return to someplace that was different and not demanding of him. A place where he, surprisingly, felt like he belonged. "Not really. I think it's worth it."

"Is it?" Asuto's features slowly began to light up. "I'm glad! You know, I'm always happy to see you!"

"A little too happy…"

Asuto laughs, not bothering to deny that. He asks if Kozoumaru would be more comfortable sitting underneath the nearby tree. He shrugs in response, not minding either or, a reply that Asuto is already used to. So, Asuto reaches out, taking his hand and leads him to the tree. They sit, side by side, bodies facing the ocean while their eyes were on each other, all while exchanging stories of their time in school and on the field. The usual kind of talks they shared when meeting up.

It was never tiring to hear about Asuto still being intent on following his soccer dreams. His genuine love of the sport made it easy to listen to. It was also, in a way, charming. He was still doing his best alongside the others to make Inakuni a true team. One that would no doubt rival Raimon.

And Asuto would hear about Kozoumaru's dream. Still the same in wanting to follow his idol and to be able to challenge the world one day. He'd become a great star, and Asuto would be more than happy to cheer him on as he fully believed that his dream would come true.

"Maybe we'll be able to play on the same team one day! Oh- I mean, we already did, but again!"

"Hmph...That'd be nice."

Kozoumaru smiles to the thought. Asuto catches it, making his smile just a little brighter (and he even moves just a little bit closer to him to).

The continue their talk about the sport, going from their amazing plays to making up their own about being on a national team together. Asuto missed being able to watch Kozoumaru get so excited, see him light up with his own fire in his eyes. He wished he could see it more often.

As they continue their little talk, the shade they'd taken up underneath the tree begins to grow more and more. Without them fully realizing it, the darkness had begun to wrap around them. They'd hardly noticed the time passing by until a silence had broken between them.

"Ah! I didn't mean to keep you here for so long," Asuto replies while scratching the back of his head. He hops to his feet before offering a hand to the other. Kozoumaru accepts it without hesitation. Neither let go, even when they're both on their feet.

"It's fine…I enjoy speaking with you, you know."

"Me to," Asuto chimes while giving his hand a squeeze. "I know its getting late and I don't know if you made any plans, but…my place is open for you to stay if you like."

Kozoumaru looks up to him, that small smile making its way back on his face. It was  _always_  open for him to stay, even if he didn't need it to be. It was really sweet of him to keep him in mind. And he swears that his spare guest room was pretty much his room now whenever he dropped by on the island.

(Although he didn't mind the special occasions when he hadn't tidied up the room and they had to share one.)

"I'll take it."

"Great!"

Asuto beams, already beginning to wake off, still hand in hand. Kozoumaru looks to their hands, feeling a little embarrassed over it. Walking all the way to his place like this in public.

"You know, you don't have to keep holding my hand…"

"Eh?" Asuto's head turns. "But…it's okay, right? I like to hold it."

Kozoumaru inwardly sighs, unable to say anything else but a yes when seeing that look on his face. Besides, part of him wanted to keep holding onto it. He just hopes that he isn't blushing.

"Hmph. Fine, alright. Just this once."

Asuto grins, ready to tease him about how it was always 'just this once' with him. But, he keeps it back, for now, keeps walking and its not long before he says-

"Thanks for always coming to see me, Kozoumaru."

"It's not a problem, Asuto."


End file.
